


She

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [18]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 18. "Don't argue, just do it."
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	She

“No,” Cal declared, “Torres is going,” he tilted his head to face Loker, “Hadn’t I fired you?”

“No, you hadn’t,” intervened Foster as she entered his office, “And what’s going on here?”

Ria opened her mouth to say something, but Loker was faster, “Don’t argue, just do it. Don’t question him.”

She closed her mouth, sighed, then walked out.

“Almost convinced me you deserved a gold star,” Lightman shot the other man, “Now go.”

His eyes only found Foster’s when they were alone, “Needed something, love?”

“Answers,” she said, a hand on her hip, “What were you fighting Torres about?”

“Work thing, I told her to do something, she didn’t want to.”

“Does it have anything to do with that inmate I was going to interview? The one that the file suddenly disappeared from my desk?” she had a risen eyebrow.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, love,” he said.

Gillian narrowed her eyes at him, “What are you playing at, Cal?”

“As if I’d tell you. You know me better than that, Foster. Is this lipstick new?”

She leaned closer, “Deflection? Really?”

“Is it?”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Looks good on you.”

“Cal”

“It does”

“Let me do my job.”

“No need to send you to see inmates, Torres can do it.”

“So can I. What is it about this guy?”

He shifted in his chair, “I might have pissed him off”

“You piss everyone off.”

“Thanks, love.”

“What is it?”

“Just don’t wanna take the risk. ‘Is all”

“I should be the one worried about the risks I take.”

“You know I wouldn’t do it for no reason.”

“What about Torres?”

“She’s fine, she can handle it.”

“And I can’t?”

“You can, I just rather you didn’t do it on your own.”

“I don’t need protection.”

“I don’t need permission.”

“Actually,--”

“C’mon, love, you’re not green, you know I don’t do rules.”

“You should try sometimes.”

“Nah, boring thing.”

She opened her mouth.

“Do you want pudding? Let me get you some pudding.”

“Are you trying to run from me?”

“No, I’m just trying not to hear a lecture. Pudding?”

She crossed her arms, made a face. He merely rose to his feet and passed her on his way out. 

“You coming, Foster?”

Gillian rolled her eyes, then followed him. 


End file.
